A Helping Hand
by Salvi
Summary: Black's in a tough spot again. So who else than White to help him get better? Cursing and... Oh? Gift for DeeJuusan!


Hey guys, I know I'm not very active, sorry about that!  
>I just don't have a lot of inspiration, but some stuff are boiling...<p>

This one is a gift for my beloved DeeJuusan, who's writing the most DELIGHTFUL comic ever. Go have a look at : greyismanga (.) com. It's all Bromance, baby!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Hard knocks on the door startled him awake. Sitting, he rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to force the grogginess out of his brain. The knocking returned, this time even louder and more urgent. Groaning, he stood and walk to the door. Once he opened it, he was nearly knocked aside by a white flurry, speaking – no, more like screaming – a mile a minute.<p>

- OH MY GOD, WHITE, DO SOMETHING! I think it's broken! DAMNIT I THINK IT'S BROKEN. Fuck it hurts!

- What..? Black! What the hell happened?

- Oh my G.. What? I was on the computer browsing some stuff you know and one thing led to another and then FUCK IT HURTS IT HURTS SO FUCKING BAD!

Black was flailing about, pointing to the offending area with his right hand.

- Fuck, let me have a look!

White extended his hand towards the painful member, but Black flinched.

- OH GOD, DON'T TOUCH IT. Seriously, it's so swollen, I think it's ready to explode any minute!

The taller man retracted his hand, thinking.

- Well, what do you want me to do, then?

- I don't know, man! Just… Just rip the clothes around it, 'kay? Coz I don't know if I can't endure it if you touch it directly.

- .. Huh.. Okay.

White wiped his brow and lightly grabbed the fabric around it. Counting silently to three, he pulled the cloth apart, effectively ripping it. Black's frown deepened while a hiss escaped his lips. Once the fabric was taken off, White took a direct look at the situation.

The throbbing member was indeed very swollen. The calmer man had never seen it this big before, and he saw it a lot. The skin was pulled tight and had a light purple color to it. Black was shivering, chest heaving and face shiny with sweat.

- Okay, I think I see the problem. I'll be able to fix it for now, but you'll definitely have to go to the hospital.

Black groaned, eyes closed.

- Aaaw, are you kidding! This is so EMBARRASSING!

- Come on, you'll be fine. Okay, brace yourself against the table, it's gonna be pretty painful.

Turning around, Black obeyed, putting a hand on the table and bending a bit, trying to get comfortable for the next part, which he knew wasn't going to be pleasant. White got behind him, breath a little shaky with nervousness.

- Are.. are you sure you know how to do it?

Black did his best to keep his voice steady. He didn't know what to expect, and that thought scared him. White swallowed thickly before he answered.

- Don't worry. I read a lot of stuff about this. I've just… Never done it in real life before.

Black chuckled nervously.

- It's okay… Me neither…

White let out an awkward giggle before thinking back on all these late hours on the internet. 'Okay. So I just had to grab it, put it in, and then the rest should come to me naturally… Right ?'

He approached his hands slowly, lightly grazing the skin with the pads of his fingers. Black wimpered quietly, a tremor traversing his body.

- Damn, Black, it's so big I'm not sure it's gonna fit…

- WELL IT'S GOTTA! It always fitted before! Just do it, okay? I'm not sure I can take it much longer…

- O..Okay. Are you ready?

Black clenched, jaws locked together and breathing hard through the nose. White stopped.

- Wait! Don't tense. It will hurt you even worse if you do.

Black hissed between his teeth.

- Easy for you to say. You're the one doing the shoving!

White grabbed the pulsing member. Black groaned.

- On three.

- Oh God!

- One. Two. THREE!

White applied all his might, effectively shoving the member where it belonged. Throwing his head back, Black screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice cracking and tears leaking at the corner of his eyes. After the peak of the wave passed, the smaller man's knees wobbled, and White quickly let go of his member to grab him by the waist just in time before he fell. The designer was moaning between pants, trembling harshly. Raising a hand, White gently wiped Black's face with his sleeve before patting his head. His own heart was beating fast with the adrenaline rush.

- Are you okay…?

Black answered weakly, wiggling his fingers a bit to check how was his arm.

- I've been better. But it's a nice improvement.

- You're welcome.

White hauled himself up, making sure Black was able to sit by himself.

- I'm getting you to the hospital now. While I'm driving you there, mind telling me how you managed to crack your humerus AND dislocate your shoulder while browsing the web?

- It all began when I saw that review from that guy…

THE END.

* * *

><p>Heh heh. Hate me yet? I knoooow I'm horrible! But I told you it's all BROMANCE.<br>Hope you liked it ;)

- 'Vi


End file.
